valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Faldio Landzaat
is the tank commander and the lieutenant of Squad 1 in Valkyria Chronicles. He is a playable cameo in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Faldio is an archetypical city boy, born and raised in the capital city of Gallia. His father was a history professor at the University of Randgriz, and boasted one of the most expansive personal libraries in all of Randgriz. As a child, Faldio spent most of his time buried in the books in his father's library. When he was a little older, Faldio's family took many trips all across Europa, where he had the opportunity to explore many ancient ruins. These childhood expeditions provided Faldio with a keen interest in relics of the past, and when he was old enough to enroll in university, he decided to major in archaeology. Despite his interest in something as traditional as folklore, Faldio had the social prowess to make the most of his attractive appearance. Though his advantageous upbringing in a higher class household may have helped somewhat, Faldio is quite the skilled horseman, having studied at the best riding school in Gallia. When speaking of Faldio, who is brimming with style and social graces, Welkin often remarks that every eligible young woman at their school desired to be acquainted with Faldio. Being quite sensitive to fashion trends, Faldio even suggested that the Gallian militia consider redesigning their uniforms when he first joined. His submitted proposal was rejected on the grounds that his ideas were "impossibly florid". Welkin is an old school friend of Faldio's, and the two met during a Feast of All Spirits party. Faldio was immediately fascinated by Welkin's unique ideas and quirky personality. Despite being engaged in different majors, Faldio often praised Welkin as a genius, and the two students were always found spending time with each other. As with all eligible citizens of Gallia, Faldio was also drafted into the militia. His respectable educational background earned him the rank of lieutenant, and he was assigned to Squad 1 of the 3rd regiment as tank commander. Being an idealist, Faldio was deeply troubled by Gallia's lack of strength in the war. Hoping to aid his country, Faldio spent most of his time trying to think of some great power that could stand in defense of Gallia. By pure chance, he discovered that Alicia was a descendant of the ancient Valkyrur, and made the difficult choice to betray Welkin's trust in order to preserve the future of his homeland. In a selfless effort to end the war and redeem his tarnished name, Faldio joined Imperial commander Maximilian in death aboard the exploding Marmota. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Faldio appears as a playable cameo character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Faldio can be unlocked using the passcode GWNU95RSETW1VGNQ in the US/EU version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 and starts off as a Lancer. 'In-game Description' *Tank commander, leader of Squad 1. An archeology student at same university as Welkin. *His military education earned him an officer's rank and credentials as a tank commander. *Born a Randgrizer, he personifies charm and wealth. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Faldio makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Faldio is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Assault Shift. Trivia * Landzaat is dutch for 'landlord' or 'land owner'. Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Lancer Category:Squad 1 Category:Squad Captains Category:Deceased Characters